Újvilági történet
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Az egyik világtalálkozó alkalmával Sealandet ismét hazaküldik, és Amerika mond valami olyasmit Finnországnak, ami mély elgondolkozásra és múltidézésre bírja a férfit.


Van benne slash, aki azt nem szeretné olvasni, ugorja át a harmadik részletet :3 (amúgy semmi komoly, de gondoltam szólok)

* * *

><p>– Meg kellene nevelnetek Sealandet.<p>

Egy impozáns hotel túldíszített előcsarnokában álltunk, melynek egyik konferenciatermében tartották a világtalálkozót, és én kis híján kiköptem a vizet, amit ittam. Pont Amerika mond ilyeneket?

– Úgy gondolom, hogy ez nem rád tartozik – feleltem hűvösen és összegyűrtem a kiürült papírpoharat, majd megcéloztam vele a kukát. Nem találtam bele és elindultam, hogy felszedjem a szemetet. Egyáltalán nem hiányzott ez a beszélgetés, úgy terveztem, hogy rögtön Svédország után megyek, mert Sealand néha jobban hallgat rám, de Alfred utánam jött. – Különben is, te szoktál neki hülyeségeket tanítani.

– Elkényeztetitek – vágta rá és nagyot szürcsölt a kólájából. – Bírom a kissrácot, néha a fiatalkori önmagamra emlékeztet.

Ezen komolyan meglepődtem és egyfajta furcsa dac ébredt bennem, hogy _ez márpedig nem így van. _Nem akartam, hogy pont rá hasonlítson.

Ő csak beszélt tovább.

– Néha eszembe jut, hogy mi lett volna, ha ti neveltek fel… – elgondolkozva nézett rám és még így görnyedt testtartásban is sokkal magasabb volt nálam. Kezdett zavarni, hogy ilyen alacsony vagyok.

– Hát biztos sok minden máshogy alakult volna – motyogtam feszengve és a kijárat felé pislogtam. _Mondjuk a svéd lenne a világnyelv, _de ezt csak gondolatban tettem hozzá.

– Valószínűleg még mindig ott tartanék, mint ahol Sealand.

Szóra nyitottam a számat, de nem bírtam semmit sem kinyögni. Alfred igazának teljes tudatában lehúzta a maradék italát és a kiürült poharat egy profi kosaras mozdulatával pontosan a kuka közepébe dobta. Sosem hittem volna, hogy még emlékszik arra, amikor kiskorában találkoztunk vele, mert egyrészt tényleg nagyon régen volt, másrészt pedig azóta _sokkal fontosabb _dolgok történtek vele. Néha már én is elfelejtkeztem róla, hogy alapítottunk egykor az Újvilágban egy államot Svédországgal…

Már készültem volna vitába szállni Amerikával, amikor megéreztem a vállamon Berwald kezét.

– Mit akarsz tőlünk, Amerika? – kérdezte.

– Jó volt veled dumálni, Finnország, de most mennem kell vissza a megbeszélésre, tudjátok még a haverotok pénzügyi problémáit meg kell oldanom… Na cső – azzal sarkon fordult és bement egy ajtón.

Elindultunk a kijárat felé. Igyekeztem nem mutatni, mennyire megbántottak Amerika szavai, de sosem tudtam olyan jól leplezni az érzelmeimet, mint Svédország.

– Mondott valamit?

– Csak a szokásosat… Pont ő mondja, hogy neveljük meg Petert! – Ráfintorogtam az ajtó üvegében a tükörképemre, míg Svédország nyugtatóan megfogta a kezem. Most az sem érdekelt, ahogy a portás minket bámul, mert tényleg pozitívan hatott rám ez a gesztus. – Ne… ne beszéljünk Amerikáról, inkább siessünk Peterhöz, már biztos nagyon vár minket.

* * *

><p>Sealand egész hazafelé úton zokogott. A hátsó ülésre ültem mellé, de nem nagyon használt semmilyen csitító szó, csak sírt tovább és szidta Angliát, időnként Amerikát. Képtelen voltam megnyugtatni, és sajnos pontosan tudtam, hogy ő olyan helyzetben van, amiben eddig még senki más sem volt; nem tudtam neki tanácsot adni, hiszen ő nem idegen uralom alatt van vagy ilyesmi, hanem egyszerűen <em>nem ismerik el<em>, és vannak olyan álmok, amelyeket még a Mikulás sem tud valósággá tenni. Ez éppen olyan. Nem hathatok a többi országra, hogy ismerjék el önállóként, és hiába mondja, valószínűleg még nincs is rá felkészülve. Addig is, mi vigyázunk rá.

Mire hazaértünk, Sealand már álomba sírta magát. Gyengéden kifésültem az összekócolódott haját, majd Svédország óvatosan kiemelte a kocsiból, úgy, nehogy felébressze, és rám maradtak a cuccok. Nem bántam.

* * *

><p>Aznap nem kellett altatni Petert, szóval kicsit több időnk marad egymásra Svédországgal, és amikor kimerülten, meztelenül és szerelmesen feküdtünk egymás karjaiban, és a fejemet Berwald mellkasára hajtva hallgattam a szívverését, valahogy ismét eszembe jutott, amit Amerika mondott délután. Igazán nem akartam pont rá gondolni, de egyszerűen nem hagyott nyugodni; és persze ha valamit ki akarsz verni a fejedből, az csak ott marad makacsul.<p>

– Berwald…

– Mi a gond? – kérdezte Svédország.

– Semmi, csak… Megint eszembe jutott, amit délután mondott Amerika és egyszerűen idegesít – nyöszörögtem, és közelebb húzódtam hozzá (a takaró az valahova eltűnt időközben, ne nevessetek).

– Ne foglalkozz vele – brummogta továbbra is a hátamat simogatva. Felemeltem a fejem és ő homlokon csókolt, én pedig adtam egy puszit az álla alá, a nyakára.

Értettünk hozzá, hogyan kell egymás figyelmét elvonni.

* * *

><p>Éjszaka mégis a múltról álmodtam. Ez gyakran megesett velem és úgy gondolom, ezzel sok ország így van, ám valamiért a kis kalandunk Svédországgal a mai Delaware-ben az olyan emlékeim közé tartozott, amire ritkán és nem szívesen emlékezem. Szerintem érthető is, mert az amerikai kalandozásunk tiszavirág életű volt.<p>

Az egész Spanyolország ötlete volt. Miután felfedezték az új kontinenst az emberei, az egész addig ismert világ lázban égett és Európába áramlott a sok arany és drágakő. A lelkesedésük ragadós volt és egy idő után felénk is eljutott a hír, habár Norvégia hamar sietett lelohasztani Dánia lelkesedését a kérlelhetetlen őszinteségével.

– Az csak Vinland – mondta és láttam, hogy megremeg a kezében tartott korsó víz, amit éppen az imént hozott be a kútról és valószínűleg fontolgatta, hogy nyakon önti vele Dániát. Ő ezt nem vette észre, vagy talán csak olaj volt a tűzre.

– Éppen ezért minket illet, hiszen már vagy fél évszázada tudunk a létezéséről! Csak…

– Elfelejtettük – szúrta közbe Svédország és egy gyilkos pillantást vetett rá.

– Csak elfelejtkeztünk róla! Az nem ugyanaz – magyarázta Dánia a hangját felemelve és nyomatékosan rávágott trónszéke míves karfájára. Kivette Norvégia kezéből a korsót és nagyot húzott belőle, majd a földre köpte. – Ez meg micsoda? Menj, Izland és hozzál valami ihatót – nyomta a kisfiú kezébe a súlyos kerámiaedényt és én legszívesebben odarohantam volna segíteni neki, mert akkor még olyan pici és gyenge volt. Néha még azt sem érthette, mi is történik körülötte. De nem mertem, csak tovább térdepeltem a frissen súrolt, ám még mindig véres padlón és a dán-norvég-svéd hármast bámultam. Szinte szikrázott körülöttük a levegő, és én nem mertem beleszólni olyan dolgokba, amiről fogalmam sem volt – tudjátok, amikor ezek hárman feldúlták Európát, én még egészen máshol jártam.

Sajnos Dánia észrevette, hogy pillanatnyilag nem csinálok semmit, csak hallgatózom és rögtön rám förmedt.

– Finnország, ha ennyire nincs semmi dolgod, akár ki is mehetnél megetetni az állatokat. Amúgy ott van még egy kis vér – bökött egy sötét foltra a világos faburkolaton, mire gyorsan nekifogtam a felsúrolásához. Utáltam ezt a munkát, egyszerűen megalázó és undorító volt, de ezt is el kellett végeznie valakinek.

Igazán nem akartam tudni, hogy kinek a vére volt. Akkoriban gyakran megesett, hogy Svédország és Dánia csak úgy, egyetlen szó miatt egymásnak estek. Senki sem választotta szét őket, hiszen túl ijesztő volt, _amit_ csináltak és _ahogy_ csinálták.

* * *

><p>Ezután az Újvilágról nem sok szó esett köztünk. Már vagy száz éve külön éltünk Dániától (nem mondom, hogy szabadon, mert voltak visszacsatolási kísérletei és én mégiscsak tartomány voltam valamilyen szinten, akármilyen jól bánt velem mindig is Svédország), amikor egy szeles, télvégi napon azzal jött haza Svédország, hogy a királya szerint jó ötlet lenne nekünk is szerencsét próbálni Amerikában.<p>

Nagyon lelkes lettem, gondolom érthető, miért. Új országokat felfedezni mindig veszélyes, de mégis nagy kaland, amiben nekem nagyon régen nem volt részem (jó, igazából soha, de nézőpont kérdése, tényleg). Tehát gyorsan összekészítettük a csomagjainkat és pár hét múlva már úton is voltunk pártucat katonával a fedélzeteken az Újvilág felé. A hajóút gyönyöreit nem részletezném, melyek skorbutban, élelemhiányban és rengeteg konfliktusban nyilvánultak meg, melyeket egy ilyen zárt közösségben még nehezebb volt elsimítani. Nem véletlen, hogy az emberek akkoriban nagyon ritkán vállalkoztak efféle nagyszabású utakra. Jó volt újra szilárd talajt tudni a lábam alatt, és ha nem éreztem volna olyan nevetségesnek, akkor még a földet is megcsókolom.

Tényleg gyönyörű volt a táj, ahová érkeztünk. Az öböl, ahol kikötöttünk, fokozatosan szűkült, hogy aztán egy folyótorkolatnak adja át a helyét és egészen sokáig fel lehetett rajta hajózni. Eleinte mindenki a tengerparton telepedett le, mi meg Svédországgal bevettük magunkat az erdőségekbe, hiszen ha a telepesek között éltünk volna, előbb-utóbb feltűnt volna nekik, hogy nem öregszünk és ez kínos kérdésekhez vezetett volna. Az erdőben gyorsan berendezkedtünk; megszokott környezet volt mindkettőnknek és találtunk egy kis tisztást, ahol házat tudtunk építeni. Gabonát vásároltunk, kereskedtünk, a többit pedig meg tudtuk magunknak termelni. A folyók halban gazdagok voltak, igaz meg kellett tanulni, hogyan ne a túloldali nádasba dobd a csalit, ha horgászol – és még így is sokszor paradicsomot fogtunk ki halak helyett. Ezt leszámítva minden ugyanolyan volt, mint Európában.

Igazából már nem is tudom, mikor kezdődött; mindig is hallottam motoszkálást a házunk körül, de ezt általában vadállatoknak tulajdonítottam, ahogy az elsuhanó árnyakat is. Egy szép nyári napon, ami az évszakhoz képest hűvösebb volt, de még mindig melegebb, mint az otthon, Európában megszokott, ott ültünk Svédországgal a folyónk partján és horgásztunk – vagy legalábbis ő próbálkozott horgászni, én meg szóval tartottam őt. Az államat a tenyerembe támasztottam és bámultam a vizet, amikor egyszer csak egy furcsa hangot hallottam. Valami nyikkanásszerűség volt és egy pillanatra komolyan azt hittem, hogy Svédország volt.

– Tessék? – kérdeztem vissza, aztán felkaptam a fejem, mert most az ellenkező irányból hallottam valamit. Az egyik bokor ágai között egy kisfiú leskelődött; homok szőke haja akár az enyém is lehetett volna, és nagy, égkék szemei voltak. Nem is gondolkoztam, csak rögtön kibukott a számon az első gondolat, ami eszembe jutott:

– Jaj, de aranyos vagy! Hogy hívnak? Gyere ide… – felálltam és közelebb léptem hozzá, kicsit lehajolva, hogy a szemünk egy magasságban legyen. Ám ez valószínűleg rossz ötlet volt, mert a gyerek halálra rémül tőlem (tőlem, értitek? Még ha Svédországtól, azt megértem…) és sikítva elszaladt. Gondolkoztam rajta, hogy utána megyek, de valószínűleg sokkal gyorsabb volt nálam és a környéket is jobban ismerte. Tehát ott maradtam bután állva, és enyhén hülyén éreztem magam.

– Mi történt?

Lassan leeresztettem a kezem és Svédország felé fordultam.

– Ó, semmi… csak láttam egy kisfiút, ott – mutattam a hűlt helyére és Berwald nagyon különösen nézett rám. Ha nem azzal lettem elfoglalva, hogy magamat szidjam, amiért elijesztettem a kicsit, valószínűleg zavart volna.

– Gyereket szeretnél? – kérdezte, én pedig felnevettem.

– Azt hiszem, biztos nagyon vidám lehet minden nap, ha van egy gyereked, aki mindig felvidít… Nehéz lehet annak a fiúnak ebben a vadonban… Vajon rendben lesz? De _annyira nagyon_ édes! – lelkesedtem és nem is vettem észre, hogy Svédország felállt és odalépett hozzám, csak mikor már ott volt közvetlenül mellettem.

– Mindent megteszek – motyogta. Felnéztem rá és nem teljesen értettem, hogy miről is van szó, aztán megfogta a kezem, mire megdermedtem. Akkoriban nagyon ritka volt köztünk a testi kontaktus és általában mindennel a frászt hozta rám (rosszak az idegeim, tudom).

Nagyon zavarba jöttem, de a halak kimentettek kínomból.

– Nézd, kapás van!

Svédország elpirulva kapta el rólam a tekintetét. Valami olyasmit dadogtam, hogy én most elmegyek inkább tűzifát keresni.

(Az más kérdés, hogy később lett gyerekünk, de egyáltalán nem _úgy_, Åland pedig teljesen más kategória, róla Svédországot kellene kérdezni.)

* * *

><p>Ezután egy darabig nem hallottam semmit a titokzatos kisfiúról. Svédországnak nem mertem többet megemlíteni; féltem a reakciójától. Már kezdett közeledni a tél, amikor egyszer kint ténykedtem a kertben – gazoltam a hervadó rózsák között – és magamban dudorásztam. Egyszer csak zajt hallottam magam mögül. Furcsa érzésem támadt, mintha ilyesmi történt volna már velem. Lassan megfordultam és megpillantottam ugyanazt a fiút, akihez nyáron volt szerencsém. Még mindig olyan pici volt, és most már azt is láttam, hogy valami túlméretezett, hálóingszerűséget visel, a nyakában masnival. Jól fésült volt, de egy tincs mókásan elállt a többitől és nagy szemeket meresztett rám. Nagyon reméltem, hogy nem sírja el magát, mert akkor a maradék önbecsülésem is odalett volna.<p>

– Szia! – ragyogtam rá és igyekeztem nem túl lelkesnek mutatkozni, nehogy elijesszem.

– Ne haragudj – motyogta, én pedig csak mosolyogtam.

– Miért kellene haragudnom?

– Én csak a nyuszimat keresem… Nem szerettelek volna zavarni téged, a…

– Tudod mit? Segítek megkeresni – azzal a kezemet nyújtottam felé. Egy darabig bámult rá, majd vonakodva elfogadta.

– De ugye az az ijesztő bácsi nincs itt?

– Svédország? – nevettem. – Nem, ő neki most dolga van.

Az igazsághoz hozzátartozik, hogy fogalmam sem volt, merre jár. Csak később tudtam meg, de ne szaladjunk ennyire előre.

Egész délután a fiú nyulát kerestük. Minden bokor alá és minden fa mögé benéztünk, de csak nem lett meg az állat és már kezdett erősen hűlni a levegő. Betessékeltem a gyereket a házba, hiszen mégsem maradhat ilyen időben odakint (kíváncsi lettem volna, addig hol húzta meg magát éjszakánként). Adtam neki enni, majd próbáltam finoman afelé terelni a szót, hogy ő ki fia borja. Nagyon meglepődtem, amikor azt mondta, hogy nem érti a kérdést.

– Én Finnország vagyok – mutattam magamra, majd megismételtem. – Kell, hogy legyen egy neved! Az mindenkinek van.

Megrázta a fejét és tovább bámult rám. Sóhajtottam egyet és újra próbálkoztam. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ő is ország, mert más reális magyarázatot nem találtam rá, hogyan maradhat egy kisgyerek ebben a vadonban egyedül életben.

– Hát jó, ha tényleg nincs neved, akkor majd én adok neked egyet.

Ebben a pillanatban kicsapódott a bejárati ajtó és mindketten felsikoltottunk. Odakintről dulakodás hallatszott és rohantam ki, ahogy csak a lábam bírta, a fiút otthagyva a konyhában. Út közben felkaptam az asztalról egy kést – nem túl komoly fegyver, de legalább valami.

Az előszobában Hollandia és Svédország verekedtek.

Eddig csak elmondásból ismertem Hollandiát, de most mégis azonnal tudtam, hogy ő az. Ki más is lehetett volna? Ezen a környéken ő volt az egyetlen szomszédunk, igaz ő is több napnyi járásra lakott. Azt hiszem, elborult az agyam, amikor láttam a jelentet (mégiscsak az egyik résztvevő a társam volt, valamiféle összetartozás már akkor is volt köztünk), és hirtelen azon kaptam magam, hogy Hollandiának ugrok és a kést a torkának szegezem. A meglepetés ereje volt a szerencsém. Leteperni nem tudtam, de ez is elég volt ahhoz, hogy mindketten megdermedjenek. Hollandia meglepődötten bámult rám és próbált lerázni magáról, de egyelőre nem sikerült neki. Svédország arcán valami olyan érzelem jelent meg, amit egyszerűen nem tudtam definiálni.

Csak hármunk zihálása törte meg a csendet. Kicsit remegett a kezem, ahogy Hollandia nyakához szorítottam a kést. Csak akkor eszméltem fel, amikor valami meleget éreztem meg a kezemen. _Vér._

Azonnal eleresztettem és még mindig zihálva, szapora szívveréssel kapaszkodtam belé.

– Nem lett volna jobb ezt egy bögre kakaó mellett megbeszélni?

Hollandia csak mordult egyet és kihasználva az alkalmat hozzávágott a falhoz.

* * *

><p>Lüktető fejjel ébredtem. Úgy tetszett, mintha a világ forgott volna körülöttem, a hátam is rettenetesen fájt, de azért megpróbáltam feltápászkodni. Kinyitottam a szemem és Svédország ott térdepelt mellettem. Nem hagyott felállni, de segített, hogy valamennyire ülőhelyzetbe tornázzam magam, ami azért nem annyira megalázó, mint csak úgy feküdni a földön, a fal tövében.<p>

– Elment? – motyogtam bágyadtan. Svédország bólintott és én lehunytam a szemem. – Akkor jó.

– Köszönöm, hogy segítettél.

Megpróbálkoztam valamiféle mosollyal, de valószínűleg csak fájdalmas fintorra futotta.

– Azért vagyok itt veled, nem? Hogy segítsek. Nem akarok a terhedre lenni és élősködni rajtad.

– Nem akarom, hogy ezt még egyszer megcsináld – mondta szigorúan és nekem felpattantak a szemeim. – Ijesztő volt és…

Majdhogynem felnevettem, de aztán az ajkamba haraptam csak és pirulva elfordultam tőle. Kínos csend állt be köztünk és egyfolytában az előzményeken járt az eszem. Végül megkérdeztem:

– Mit akart Hollandia?

– Mindent.

– De miért?

– Hosszú.

– És most mi lesz?

– Három napot adott, hogy összeszedelőzködjünk.

Értetlenül néztem rá, majd valami felderengett. A messzi otthon, az ezer tó, a fagyos telek, minden, ami hiányzott…

– Visszamegyünk Európába? – kérdeztem elszoruló torokkal. Újabb bólintást kaptam válaszul és hirtelen nem is tudtam, hogy örüljek-e vagy szomorú legyek. – De nem lehet csak egy vége! Harcoljunk azért, ami a miénk, még nincs semmi veszve, a… – Újra megpróbáltam felkelni és most már biztosabbnak éreztem a testem. Svédország viszont nem hagyta; inkább felkapott, a szobámba vitt és lefektetett az ágyamra. Kezdtem úgy érezni magam, mintha valami halálos beteg lennék, pedig egyáltalán nem szolgáltam rá az ilyesmire.

– Megfenyegetett, hogy megöl téged – mondta, és ha nem fülelek annyira, valószínűleg meg sem hallom. Újra elpirultam és inkább becsuktam a szemem, abban reménykedve, hogy még sem igaz ez az egész.

Leült az ágyam szélére, tisztes távolságra tőlem. A beálló csendben csörömpölés hallatszódott, mire nyugtalanul fészkelődni kezdtem.

– Úristen, a gyereket ott hagytam a konyhában egyedül! – Fel akartam kelni, de Svédország visszanyomott az ágyba, majd felállt mellőlem.

– Nincs ott senki – mondta és volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy azt hiszi, az ütés miatt képzelődök ilyeneket. Nem mertem többet ellenkezni.

Jobban megnézve észrevettem, hogy Svédországnak sokkal több sérülése van, mint ahogy azt elsőre gondoltam. Aggódtam érte, de csak másnap hagyta, hogy normálisan ellássam a sebeit; leültünk a kandalló elé, én ott térdepeltem előtte és óvatosan kötöztem át a sebeit. Nehéz volt leszedni róluk az átvérzett, nedves fáslit fájdalom okozása nélkül. Utána gyógynövényes borogatást tettem rájuk, hátha az gyorsítja a gyógyulásukat; a két kezem közé fogtam a kezeit és melegítettem őket, mert Svédország kezei most is ijesztően jéghidegek voltak.

Fogalmam sincs már, meddig ültünk együtt ott, a kandalló előtt. Egyszerre valami furcsa szagot éreztem; felkaptam a fejem, gyanakodva fordultam körbe és láttam, hogy Svédország is a levegőbe szimatol.

Füstszag volt és nemsokára megláttuk az eredetét is.

Először a hang érkezett. Égő fa ropogása, a tűz pattogása – és nem a kandalló felől, ahonnan kellett volna, hanem a hátunk mögül, a konyhából. A falakon különös fények játszottak, nyújtóztak, mintha ők is lángok lennének, de valójában csak az árnyai voltak a sötétvörös-sárga vésznek, ami ott tombolt.

Svédország rögtön felpattant. A főzetes tál a földre esett és ott darabokra törött, de egyikünket sem érdekelte. Én a rémülettől dermedten térdepeltem tovább a földön, mígnem Svédország felrántott és a hátsó ajtó felé penderített. Rongyot fogott az orra elé és én követtem a példáját. A kezét a világért sem engedtem volna el és óráknak tűnt, mire kivergődtünk a házunkból vált forró pokolból köhögve, könnyezve és kormosan. Ám az udvaron sem állhattunk meg. Minden lángokban állt, a folyó még sosem tetszett ennyire messzinek. Elkötött lovak nyargaltak a távolba, esélyt se adva arra, hogy valamelyikre felkapaszkodjunk. Ha Svédország nem tart, akkor valószínűleg leroskadtam volna a földre, ott várva a halált.

Aztán valami kibontakozott a távolból. A sötét sziluettet lehetetlenség volt felismerni, az alak túlviláginak tetszett a különös fényekben. Fáklya lobogott a kezében és már meg sem lepődtem az újabb tűz láttán. Lassan mellénk ért, megvetően és kissé gunyorosan nézett le ránk. Amikor megszólalt, az agyamra húzódó füst ködén keresztül felismertem Hollandiát.

– Szép látvány, ugye? – hangtalanul, boldogtalanul nevetett. Egyenesen a lángokba nézett, ahogy beszélt. – Nekem is legalább ilyen érzés volt, amikor ti ugyanezt tettétek; felégetni más földjeit, otthonait nem szép dolog, de erről te sokat mesélhetnél, Svédország, nem igaz?

Kivette a pipát a szájából és szemtelenül Svédország arcába fújta a füstöt. Igazából édes mindegy volt, mert már így is, úgy is füstmérgezést kaptunk mindketten.

– De lássátok, hogy én sem vagyok teljesen szívtelen, megkegyelmezek nektek. Hoztam nektek lovat, amivel eljuthattok a legközelebbi kikötőig. Kora reggel szépen hajóra szálltok és meg sem álltok Európáig.

Svédország megfeszült, talán ellenkezni akart, de végül csak bólintott. Hollandia a kezébe adta a másik ló kantárját, majd elvágtatott. Svédország felült rá, majd engem is felhúzott magam elé. Innentől nem emlékszem semmire, mert a kimerültségtől és a sokktól azon nyomban elaludtam a vállán és a következő emlékem az, hogy már egy hajón vagyunk és az Óvilág felé tartunk.

Útban hazafelé egy kicsit pityeregtem. Sirattam a volt új otthonunkat, közben örültem is, hogy végre újra Európában leszünk, elvégre az a mi hazánk, még ha a földjei annyiszor is vérrel áztatottak sok harc miatt és a szomszédaink folyton csatároznak velünk; ez az országlét velejárója, mindig mindenki új területeket akar. De a régi ellenségekkel mindig könnyebb szembenézni, mint az újakkal, ezt bizonyítja a rövid és kudarccal zárult kiruccanásunk Amerikába.

Apropó, Amerika… Miközben az Atlanti-óceánon ringatóztunk sebeinket nyalogatva, elgondolkoztam a kisfiún, akivel találkoztunk. Nem tűnt embernek, legalábbis nem olyan értelemben, mint a telepesek. Még mindig tartottam magam az elméletemhez, miszerint ő is ország, és amikor ezt megosztottam Svédországgal, egyet értett velem és rám hagyta. Ám miután Hollandia mindent elvett tőlünk az Újvilágban, azzal nem nagyon akart foglalkozni, hogy pontosan ki is az a kisfiú. De én magamtól is tudtam, később alá is támasztódott az elméletem, amikor Angliával és Franciaországgal visszamentünk a kisfiúért: ő a fiatal Amerika volt.

* * *

><p>Felidézni történéseket mindig annyi, mint újra átélni őket. Így tehát amikor félálomban annyit érzékeltem, hogy az ágy remeg és ütemesen rugózik alattam, azt hittem szenderültségemben, hogy még mindig a hajón vagyok. Nagy nehezen kinyitottam a szemem és a hirtelen fénytől hunyorogva realizáltam, hol is vagyok. Sealand fel-le ugrabugrált az ágyunkon pizsamában,<p>

Svédország pedig a fejére húzott egy párnát abban reménykedve, hogy úgy nem fogja hallani a kiabálását.

– Pappa, Isä, éhes vagyok, keljetek fel!

Jobb híján a takarót húztam a fejemre védekezésképpen.

– Még öt perc – motyogtam az ágyneműbe és magamban megállapítottam, hogy Peter bizonyos szempontból tényleg hasonlít egy kicsit Amerikára; ő is tud hasonlóan idegesítő lenni néha.

Vége

* * *

><p>isä - apa (finn)<p>

Nem érdekel ki mit mond, nem fogom Finnországot anyának hívatni Sealanddel. Lehet érte utálni, de nem visz rá a lélek.


End file.
